


Love Story

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [25]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Love Story by Taylor Swift. Iza was the one to pick this song :)
Relationships: Hope x Donovan, Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 3





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Love Story by Taylor Swift. Iza was the one to pick this song :)

Once again, a fight had broken out. Not between the kids. Between you, Hope, and Thor. At 17, she was at that age between ‘childhood’ and adulthood. It caused many issues lately. She’d met a boy nearly a year ago, and she’d been head over heels since. However, neither you nor Thor really approved of them dating. Up until now you hadn’t banned it outright, hoping that they would simply drift apart. Her boyfriend, Donovan, was 19, and about to start college after taking a year off to save.

You were standing there in your nice dress, all done up for your anniversary with Thor. “No, Hope.” You shook your head. “You are going to stay and help with the kids.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “It’s a school night, and you know that either way we wouldn’t be agreeing to you going out.” 

She shot you a look. “You guys are going out!” She fought. “I just want to go get something to eat with Donovan!” She tried. 

“Maybe this weekend.” Thor spoke up. “If you can stop behaving like a brat.” He said firmly. “However, if you keep this up, you will not be seeing him for two weeks.” He threatened. 

Hope stared at him before storming out of your room, slamming her bedroom door. The year before, your family had moved from the tower to a nice house in the suburbs. Something you both agreed that you should have done years ago. It gave the kids more of a ‘normal’ feeling. 

You moved to him and put your hands on his hips. Taking a breath, you smiled as he pecked your lips. “Let’s go tell Steve we’re on our way out.” You were looking forward to a night out, something that didn’t happen as often now that you didn’t live with your little village. 

Thor’s face lit up at that. “Let’s.” 

* * *

Hope had texted Donovan to meet her on the next block over, and she’d be there shortly. She laid on her bed, waiting to hear the two of you leave. She didn’t get why she couldn’t just go out for an hour or two. It wasn’t like Steve couldn’t handle Calder and Victoria! Hell, they entertained themselves. He was just there to make sure they were safe. Calder was twelve, and spent most of his time building with his LEGOs and playing video games. Victoria was nearing ten and colored and read most of the time. How hard could it be for Captain America to handle that?! 

Finally, she sat up, having heard the front door. A moment later, she heard the car pull away. Licking her lips, she got up, moving to her window. It wasn’t hard for her to sneak out, and she knew that. She’d done it a few times before. 

Once her feet hit the ground, she moved quickly towards where Donovan told her he’d be. Her phone was in her back pocket, her hands shoved into her hoodie pocket. Smiling when she saw him, she ran to him, hugging him. 

_ We were both young when I first saw you  
_ _ I close my eyes, and the flashback starts  
_ _ I'm standing there  
_ _ On a balcony in summer air  
_ _ See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
_ _ See you make your way through the crowd  
_ _ And say, "Hello"  
_ _ Little did I know _

He hugged her back, lifting her up slightly. “Ice cream?” He asked as he set her back down. 

“Deal.” She agreed, liking the sound of that before the two of them slipped into his car. 

* * *

School had just ended the week before, so Hope took to staying up later. She would browse the internet, scroll on her phone, and chat with her friends and boyfriend. It was nearing 11 one night when she heard the sound of something hitting her window. Furrowing her brows, she looked over, but nothing happened. Going back to her phone, she heard it again. This time she put her phone down and went over to open her window. She laughed when she saw Donovan standing in her backyard. 

_ That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
_ _ And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
_ _ And I was crying on the staircase  
_ _ Begging you, "Please don't go, " and I said _

Then she heard her backdoor opened and she sagged. Out stepped Thor. “Donovan, may I ask why you are throwing things at my daughter’s window?” He asked firmly. “Especially at such a late hour.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Donovan swallowed, a bit intimidated by the tall man. “I wanted to see her.” He said easily. “We watched a movie with a guy tossing pebbles at the girl’s window a couple weeks ago, so I thought ‘why not’?” He shrugged. 

“Go home.” He was told. 

“Dad!” Hope half whined from her window. “Let him stay for a little bit, please.” 

Thor looked up at you. “It’s late, Hope. Your mother and I haven’t kept you from seeing him so far, do not push it.” He warned, making her huff. His eyes went back to Donovan. 

“Night, babe.” Donovan said sadly with a wave. 

Hope waved back. “Night. I’ll text you.” She promised before watching him walk away. Once he was out of sight, she shut her window. “So mean!” 

* * *

She had opted to attend NYU, spending your weeks at the tower, and weekends at her parents. She was still with Donovan, nearly two years later. Her parents were a bit surprised at that, but had slightly warmed up a bit to the man. 

It was the Christmas break of her first year, and Hope was feeling smothered. Mostly because between school, and work, she didn’t have much her time. Now she was at the tower surrounded by her family. While she loved them very much, she couldn’t breath. It was Christmas Eve, and Tony had gone all out this year. Finally, she slipped off and called Donovan. He was off, and wouldn’t be driving out to his parents until the next day. So, she hoped he could come get her. And he instantly agreed. 

“I’m gonna go do my Christmas with Donovan.” She told you and Thor after she’d gotten off the phone with him. “I just need some quiet. I’ll be back before dinner.” She promised, hugging them both. 

Thor sighed, nodding. “Be safe.” He told her as he always did. 

Hope smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. “I will.” She assured him before heading out, grabbing her coat on the way. “I have my phone, I’ll call you if I need you.” She said over her shoulder as she walked out the door. She tugged on her beanie, gloves, and scarf while she was on the elevator. 

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
_ _ I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
_ _ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
_ _ It's a love story baby just say "Yes" _

_ So I sneak out to the garden to see you _ _   
_ _ We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew _ _   
_ _ So close your eyes _ _   
_ _ Escape this town for a little while _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _ _   
_ _ And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" _ _   
_ _ But you were everything to me _ _   
_ _ I was begging you please don't go and I said _

She only had to wait a few minutes before Donovan pulled up in his car, making her face light up. Instantly, she got into the car, leaning over to kiss him softly. “I don’t care where we go, as long as there’s not a lot of people around.” She chuckled. “The tower is very, very full right now.” 

“Want to go watch a movie at my place?” He offered. “My roommate left for home yesterday.” Donovan went on. 

“Perfect.” She agreed. “If it wasn’t Christmas time, I’d hide away for a few days.” She chuckled as he pulled back into traffic, reaching over to take her hand. “I love my family, but I never get a moment’s peace. Not just them, either. With school, and work. It’s hard.” She sighed, leaning her head back. 

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
_ _ I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
_ _ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
_ _ It's a love story baby just say "Yes"  
_ _ Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
_ _ This love is difficult, but it's real  
_ _ Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
_ _ It's a love story baby just say "Yes"  
_ _ Oh, oh _

* * *

You sniffed as you watched Hope graduate. She was 23, and would be moving out soon. Her and Donovan had stayed together. It had been nearly six years at this point, and you could tell that he wasn’t going anywhere. Hope had no idea that while Nat took her out for some one on one time, Donovan was talking with you and Thor. It was the most open discussion you’d had with him, if you were being honest. Being Thor’s daughter, and Tony Stark’s niece made you all want to protect her so much more. He’d visited for holidays over the years now and then, and you’d even apologized to him for not fully opening up to him. Much to your surprise, he said he understood. Donovan had said that he knew that it would take time for you and the others to trust him, and that he’d been willing to wait as long as it took for him to earn your trust. 

Donovan had graduated two years before, and was working not that far from the tower. He had majored in computer sciences, and Tony was actually tempted to hire him on. Until Hope begged him not to. She liked having a part of her life completely outside of the Avengers. He playfully whined at that, but hugged her and kissed the top of her head. There had been no more talk of hiring her long time boyfriend. 

Her graduation party was in full swing in your backyard, spilling into the house as well. With such a large family, that was bound to happen. Donovan was still nowhere to be seen, worrying her. She chewed her lip, watching the door now and then. He had warned you that he might be late. He was going from her graduation, to get his parents, then here. Hope had no idea they’d be coming. 

Just when she was growing very angry with him, she grinned when she saw him. She moved towards him, stopping as he got down on one knee. You teared up, leaning into your husband, his arm around your shoulder. “It’s been six years of us. I know we met when we were still teenagers, but I knew even then you were going to be such a major part of my life. You’ve been my anchor, and I’ve been your shelter when the world is turning into a storm. Don’t worry, I already asked your dad.” He chuckled, making her giggle. “Will you marry me, Hope Odinson?” He asked nervously, all eyes on the pair of them. 

_ I got tired of waiting   
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

_ Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring _

_ And said "Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say 'Yes'" _

_ Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Because we were both young when I first saw you _

Hope all but jumped up and down. “Yes!” She told him, holding out her hand for him.    
  



End file.
